Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3a^{7}-2a^{5}-3a^{3}) + (a^{4}+5a^{3} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3a^{7}-2a^{5}-3a^{3} + a^{4}+5a^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {3 a^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 a^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{3 a^3} + { a^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 a^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -2 a^5} + { a^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a^3} $ Add the coefficients. $3a^{7}-2a^{5}+a^{4}+2a^{3}$